


trahison

by sutera



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, FML, Identity Reveal, im going 2 make Bad Things happen im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutera/pseuds/sutera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Agreste couldn't let go. Adrien learns not to either. In the end, the drastic measures they resolve to may end up hurting the ones they love.</p><p>Or taking them away entirely.</p><p>a.k.a. the fic where adrien chooses family over everything, even ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

There has never been anything but sombre dinners in the Agreste mansion, and almost always Adrien dines alone. Tonight, however, is different. Tonight is special.

Tonight is when everything changes.

The beans are pushed back and forth over his plate, his eyes following the movements with barely any focus; none can be had at the moment, considering the grave revelations that have shown itself and he has the feeling nothing can be the same ever again, not when the excitement from his double life has interwoven with his simple one. Not when he's learned certain things now about his father. Not when...

Adrien doesn't say anything for a long time. Gabriel doesn't seem to want to say anything either, and for a moment, Adrien truly hates him. It's an ugly feeling that doesn't last long, however, and yet perhaps the brief burst is something that finally draws his father's gaze to the neglected food upon his son's plate.

"There is no going back."

There is a strangely sorrowful note hidden among his father's normally stern tone. Adrien feels as if he may be imagining it, though he supposes with what's occurred, the perceived emotion may not be too far-fetched. There really is no going back.

Adrien just gives a short noise in return: non-committal and unimpressed. He rests his fork down, knowing he won't be able to stomach the meal in front of him.

"Does Nathalie know?"

It feels as if everything's closing in on him. He's not really sure what to think anymore, nor do, especially when there's a reason behind his father's distance towards him. He's not confident whether he would've been happy or not if the reason was instead something else entirely, something to do with perhaps his father not caring at all about him, but that's not the case. That's far from the case.

"She does not. This is my own decision."

His mind feels strangely muted. Quiet and contemplative. He should be kicking up a fight. He should be screaming at his father, yelling at him and voicing the chorus still crying out in his mind—'whywhy _why_ '—but there's none of that, none of the emotion that should be boiling and frothing out of him. This man is his father and, because of that, Adrien only feels defeat.

"Then where do we go from here?"

He doubts his father knows, because he doesn't know either. The query ghosts out of his mouth, uncertain and scared at the lack of answers that come to mind. Or maybe because of the answer that still lingers at the forefront of his thoughts.

He knows his father cares about him. Adrien knows he cares about him too. He just...

Gabriel seems to sink into an air of impassiveness. Not unlike before, though perhaps this time this is done out of discomfort rather than necessity.

"That is up to you, my son."

Anger, suddenly. That same anger from before flares up so viciously and Adrien stands up so fast that he almost flips the tray his meal was served in. He doesn't care, though. He really doesn't, and his fists clench at his side, not knowing whether to throw the first punch or not, even if his father is sitting at the other side of the table. He's shaking, and so he doesn't try to control the frustration and utter hurt seeping out in his raised voice.

"That isn't fair!" He wants to grab the plate in front of him and toss it. He wants to punch the table. He wants to somehow shake sense into his father, shake _answers_ out of his father. He wishes _she_ was here. He wishes Ladybug was here, too. "You're the adult here! You're supposed to take care of me, aren't you?! You're supposed to look after me, be my dad, but instead you're-- you're---"

He can't even say it. The words strangle and catch in his mouth, and he's suddenly sitting down heavily. He wants to hate that Gabriel hasn't moved an inch, that his expression hasn't changed, but Adrien's tired. He's just... so damn tired of this. This drained feeling isn’t uncommon, but it feels far stronger than before. Far _worse_ because of what he’s learned.

_And it hasn't even started yet._

He waits for the apology. It doesn't come.

Instead, Gabriel's suddenly moving. Adrien doesn't notice until his father is right beside him, and he only lifts his head to meet the stern gaze from above with withdrawn despair. Not even a moment later, arms embrace him from the side despite his current position, and Adrien squeezes his eyes shut. Warm. Gabriel’s arms are warm, and before they’d been enough. But now, he only feels sick.

His father's voice comes a moment later, soft and regretful.

"You are Chat Noir."

Adrien laughs, short and bitter and sad.

"Yeah. And you're Hawk Moth."

_Where do we go from here?_


	2. un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette feels as if tonight is a miracle all on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it might be good to have some fluff before shit hits the fan rip

"--it's so pretty! I mean, I've always gone through a lot of hairbrushes but this comb never breaks and it looks so neat! I sound like a sales person, don't I, Marinette? Aaaand you're not even paying attention, are you? Marineeeetttee?"

She jolts in surprise when there's a sudden pinch at her arm, the pain waking her from her worried daze and she turns immediately to face Alya with a soft scowl marring her lips. It doesn't last upon noticing that she hasn’t paid attention to her best friend at _all_ , however, and so a woeful look immediately overcomes her features, the entirety of her demeanour slumping in a defeated posture. She hadn't meant to...

"I'm sorry, Alya. Honestly! I'm just worried about Adrien..." A sigh, then, and her eyes cast once more to the empty seat before them. Her fingers twine together in a nervous clutter, and she can't help the anxious flutter in her chest, like something terrible has happened to him. It's not something he deserves, even if she is overreacting about this and it turns out he does just have a cold. A far-off fantasy flickers at the edge of her mind: her sitting by his bedside, feeding him soup... that'd be the preferable route. She just wants to take care of him...

"Oh, girl. I know it's been a week but he's just sick! That's what his father said, right? He'll be back in no time at all!" Comes Alya's voice, confident and soothing. Marinette wishes she can be just as assured, but the nagging feeling in her chest isn't going away and the seconds are dragging long like minutes every time she comes to class.

"I know, I know! I'm just..."—another sigh—"I feel like something really has happened to him. He's never done this before!"

There's a sudden shuffle in front of her. Nino's turned around, and Marinette can see the worry in herself reflected in his eyes.

"That's right, dude! Adrien's never missed a day of school! Heck, I remember him coming in one time even when he had a cold! The guy's hardcore like that... b-but it's unusual, right?!"

"Seriously? Oh, man... I guess something really is going on," Alya sighs out.

If anything, the confirmation serves to deepen the fear that Adrien's in some sort of terrible danger. She opens her mouth to suggest the worst—an Akuma attack, possibly--but she shuts it just as quickly. That isn't something she can discuss with these two. She'll have to ask Tikki when she gets home...

Alya hums for a moment—her fingers tap against her left thigh to an irregular beat, something she does when she's contemplating something—before sitting up a little straighter. "Maybe an Akuma got to him?"

…or that happens.

Marinette's eyes widen upon realizing she technically can discuss Ladybug things with someone else other than Tikki. Alya runs that blog, which means she's more knowledgeable than most civilians about the matter and Marinette can talk about it with her... though maybe not as freely as Ladybug can. She'll just have to be discreet--

But she realizes, suddenly, the implications of what's been suggested. Adrien… Adrien as one of Hawk Moth’s victims. Adrien becoming a supervillain. She thought about it before, but Alya bringing it up again shoots the fear sky-high in her and with a sudden flurry, she's standing up and banging her fists on the table with a defiant and scared shout.

"No!"

The class goes silent at the outburst. The chatter ceases. Her schoolmates are staring and immediately a hot flush rises in Marinette's cheeks. She's lucky class hasn't even started yet, otherwise she'd already be in the principal's office.

"I-I mean, no-thing! Nothing! Haha...ha..."

This is the part where she sits down awkwardly, but her legs won't budge. Everyone's still staring, and Chloe seems like she's about to say something scathing. Sit down, sit down...!

A sudden yank at her arm has her bottom hitting the seat hard, and she winces. Alya lets go with a roll of her eyes, leaning her arms on the surface once more.

"Come on, girl. Pull yourself together! I know it's a scary thought, but it's something to consider!"

Yeah, it is a scary thought. A horrible and utterly bad thought. She doesn't want to imagine fighting Adrien— _hurting_ Adrien—just to get to his Akuma. The idea is enough to send her groaning aloud, clutching at her cheeks in sheer grief.

"My poor Adrien...! Do you really think he's— that he's— oh, noooo!" she wails out, finally resting her forehead against the edge of the table and staring down at her own feet. It's hard to process, hard to _imagine_ , but it's still a likely thought, still something that might have actually happened since...

Alya seems to be on the same page as her already.

"That's the only solution, right?" she exclaims, banging her fist in the opposite palm. "He's been villainized! That's why he hasn't shown up yet! Besides, it makes sense. Adrien's one of the only ones in this class that hasn't been prey to those nasty Akuma, so it was only a matter of time!"

Oh. Oh!

"Y-yeah, that's right..." Marinette turns her head, peeks at Alya from underneath her bangs. Adrien hasn't been a victim. Maybe he's just lucky or— or maybe he's strong enough not to fall under Hawk Moth's control! It makes sense... so much sense! Her Adrien, resisting the Akuma's sway... he's been so amazing. Until, well. Now.

Another wail peals from her mouth at the thought, and she bangs her fist weakly against the surface again. "Noo... my precious Adrien...!"

"Hold on, dudettes!" Nino interrupts, and Marinette lifts her gaze in time to see his raise his own hands in a 'stop' motion. "I know that might be the case, but we gotta chill first and see if it actually happened! I know Adrien, and I know he's cool in a tight situation but... he's strong, yo! We should go see him after school and make sure he's alright!"

"G-go and see him?!" She stares, eyes wide at the possibility. Of course, it's occurred to her before but she didn't have the courage to actually do it. Even before this, Alya's been saying she should visit him at his house— _mansion_ , she supposes—, but she's been way too scared to. She was glad when he came over to stay in her room but at his? It'd be... it'd be such a dream come true! As Marinette, that is. Ladybug's been in there more times than the fingers on her hand, but she's never been there as an actual guest...!

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Alya latches onto the thought immediately, a wicked grin already gracing her lips. She clutches at Marinette's arm now, squeezing it hard as if to prompt her. "Marinette and I'll go with you! You know, just in case an Akuma really has gotten to Adrien and you need help escaping or something!"

That ending doesn't bode well with Marinette, but she's still somehow on the moon about going to see Adrien so suddenly. She wonders whether she should go home first to shower or something— put on make-up, change her clothes, anything to make her look a little more presentable! But as soon as the thought crosses her mind, she gives herself a small pinch. They're such silly thoughts... she's acting like she's gonna go on a date with Adrien or something!

Gosh... a date with Adrien...

She's unable to speak, suddenly. For a moment, she opens and closes her mouth, still in slight shock that they're doing this.

"You're on! I'll meet up with you guys after school and we can go see him!" Nino smiles and gives them the thumbs up before turning back to the front.

"Haha! Score!" Alya's hissed triumph reaches her ears, and Marinette slowly nods with a growing smile. Everything's going to be fine, right?

The teacher arrives and she forces herself to calm down. Time for class now; can't get distracted... not until after school, at least.

Though, as it turns out, she's easily distracted, especially when there's something to look forward to after all these classes. She can't concentrate, and the seconds tick slower and slower it seems as they pass by.

It feels like forever until the final bell rings, and she can't even move from her seat until Alya's dragging her to her feet.

"Come on, girl! We've got a date to see and take out!"

"A d-d-d-da...?" She can't even say it. Alya already knows what she's thinking.

"You don't think an Akuma's really gotten to him, do you? Haha, it's so unlikely!" Alya nudges her as they make their way out. The rest of the class doesn't spare them much notice, and it seems even Chloe and Sabrina has already vacated the place. "I know you don't follow Ladybug's adventures as closely as I do, so just trust me on what I say! The bad guy's taking a looong break, and there haven’t been any supervillains in a while, so I'm sure Adrien'll be fine!"

That's right. Hawk Moth hasn't been active in quite a while. Hope rises in her chest, combating the anxious feeling still cloying her nerves. There's no way Hawk Moth is going to suddenly pop up now, right?

"Don't be caught off guard, Marinette!" Tikki's small voice suddenly comes from her purse, and she almost jumps at the interruption. "You need to stay vigilant in case Hawk Moth does come back! Stay focused--"

The words turn into a muffled lecture as Marinette quickly closes her purse, looking over quickly to see if Alya's noticed. She breathes a sigh of relief upon catching sight of Alya already a few steps in front of her, waving to Nino waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Opening her purse again slightly, she keeps an eye on Alya as she mutters down to Tikki.

"Everything'll be fine! I'll just see what Adrien's up to. I'm sure Hawk Moth won't act up now! Just for one night, Tikki..."

"Marinette...!"

"Marinette! Come on!" Alya's waving her over. She smiles in response before gently closing her purse and quickly catching up.

_Just for one night, Tikki._

* * *

 

Marinette remains quiet on the way there. Nino and Alya seem fine talking among themselves, and she's content to listen to them, still dwelling on her excitement on visiting Adrien's house. Granted, the view won't be new, but this is from a different angle: Marinette's angle. Or maybe she's overreacting. After all, Adrien will probably just come outside to greet them and they won't go inside at all, which would be fine! As long as Adrien's around, and as long as Adrien's okay...

The nervous feeling is back again, and her hands can't stop twining and untwining together in physical expression of that anxiety. She's not sure how this'll go down, but Alya at least seems confident in what will happen tonight, and Alya has been a good friend to her. Nino seems to be relaxing as well, and Marinette slowly forces her shoulders to come down, to unstiffen. Everything will be fine.

Alya steps up to the camera first. She seems to already have a speech in mind for entering.

"Hey, is Adrien home? We're friends of his! We're worried about him and we're wondering whether he's okay?"

The voice that comes from the speaker is short. "He's fine."

They share a look. Nino frowns and steps forward.

"Lady, we just wanna see our friend! He hasn't been to school in a while, and it'll be cool if we can just talk!"

There's a pause. Unwillingly, Marinette's hopes rise.

"That's not p--" the voice begins, but there's an abrupt sound, like the microphone is being patted. A short few seconds, then a different voice rings out.

A familiar one.

"Hey guys! Sorry about that— I'll be out in a few seconds!"

_Adrien!_

She exchanges a delighted smile with Alya. Adrien doesn't sound too different from how he normally talks in school— in fact, he sounds healthy! Relief swells in Marinette's heart, and for a moment she can't speak. She clasps her hands together on her chest and wonders what'll happen next. How should she talk? Should she try to play it cool? No, no. That won't work! She should set her feet a bit wider so she can appear more open and appealing. Maybe Adrien'll like that--?

Then the gate opens a gap and Adrien steps through with that beautiful, beautiful smile and her heart beats faster; she opens her mouth, closes it. Opens it again, tries to say something, but nothing comes out. Adrien's right in front of her, he's _smiling_ at her--!

His gaze turns to Nino and they fist bump. Alya's nudges Marinette in the side and whispers fiercely to her.

"Get a grip, girl! You can't go far with that act!"

"I-I-I—" she sputters, unable to help it. She's still admiring Adrien, but there's something else now, something she's only just noticing. There are bags under his eyes that make-up can't seem to cover, and his usually vibrant energy seems to have dimmed. Overall, Adrien appears more tired than usual, which is strange because... hasn't he always acted like this? No, that's not true. He's just...

 _He's upset_ , she notes distantly.

"Sorry for not showing up to class, guys." Adrien gives a sweet, sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've just been feeling under the weather lately, and my father thought it'd be better if I stayed at home for a bit. I hope I didn't miss out on too much!"

Yeah, that makes sense, right? Mr. Agreste said his son was sick, but Adrien looks perfectly fine now. Just... what's wrong with him?

"Only homework, dude," Nino says, snickering. "But not too much. Maybe you can ask Chloe to get Sabrina to catch up for you!"

"Nooo way, uh-uh!" Alya's quick to interject with a frown, but it seems she has an idea a moment later. She's fast, grabbing Marinette by the shoulders and shoving her unwilling body forward in offering. "Buuut, I have a solution! Marinette here can help you catch up! She's intelligent, you'll be caught up in no time!"

"Wh-wh-what? But I-- but-!" Marinette's eyes are wide, and she's far too sunk to be able to process what's happening. Adrien himself looks surprised at the offer and, even as she begins to consider what Alya's done, Adrien slowly shakes his head.

"It's okay. I can manage. Thanks, though!" He gives her a bigger smile, and Marinette's swooning all over again, albeit with a slight kink in her heart. Adrien rejected her but... but that's fine. Maybe there'll be another opportunity! Or maybe he just... he just really isn't up to it. The thought deflates her in more ways than one, but she's more concerned now that she's calmer.

He looks like he needs a pick-me-up...

And idea occurs to her, and she's blurting it out before she even thinks about it.

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me tonight, maybe?"

They're all looking at her suddenly. Marinette slaps her hands over her mouth, eyes wide because did she really just do that?! Did she just ask Adrien out to the movies with her? With just her?!

Alya looks like she's about to encourage this; there's this mischievous glint in her eyes that screams her intentions and so before she can open her mouth, Marinette removes her hands and adds onto her invitation.

"I-I mean, do you wanna m-movies to the go-- I mean, go to the movies with me! I mean, with us! You and... us! Alya and you and Nino and me! Haha... heh."

Oh man. She almost groans aloud, though that's not as strong as the desire to sink low into the ground and utterly disappear because she's made such a fool out of herself in front of Adrien yet again. Another nervous laugh escapes her when Adrien and Nino exchange a look. Yup, she's screwed herself over. Adrien will think she's weird forever now; he'll avoid her and just regard as some weirdo in the corner, that weirdo that sits behind him--!

"Sure!"

_What?!_

She gawks. Tries not to stare, but stares anyway. Did he just--?!

"Woooah, it's a double date, then!" Alya crowing triumphantly and Marinette turns wide eyes to her now as panic blossoms in her chest, freezing her to the ground. Oh, no. Oh nonono. Did Alya really just say that out loud? Did she really say that?!

"Sounds like fun!" Adrien's smiling that amazing smile and—wait a minute. Marinette pauses. Rewind a little. Stares. Finally processes.

_OhmygoshAdrienjustagreedtoa **date**!!!!!!_

Marinette almost jumps up and down on the spot; almost, because Alya's the only one keeping her stranded right now by linking an arm around hers. Alya's hand clamping over her mouth is probably the only thing keeping Marinette from screaming out her delight as well.

"Alright! To the movies, then!" Alya says.

With a nod and a smile, she drags Marinette's dazed form ahead with Nino and Adrien following behind.

* * *

 

She's on a date with Adrien. She's actually on a date with Adrien.

The sheer happiness at the fact itself is enough to completely distract her from the movie playing and instead focus on Adrien sittingrightnexttoherhe'sactuallysittingrightnexttoherohmyg--

She takes a deep breath. Tries to relax again. This is fine. This is fine and everything'll go well. Nino and Alya have chosen to sit on the row behind them, and Marinette can hear the constant stream of mutters being exchanged between them. They sound close already. Heck, they seem to get along far easier than her and Adrien right now, but this is a movie, right? They're supposed to just watch and...

Well, Marinette's watching something else entirely. Or rather, someone. She's trying to eye Adrien without being obvious about it, completely oblivious to the content of the movie. She notes the way his chest rises and falls gently, how his legs cross and uncross constantly as if he's restless, how his eyes flicker from the screen and instead to... nowhere in particular.

Nowhere in particular.

Adrien isn't paying attention to the movie either, she notices eventually. She tries to inch her head a little to the right, to get a closer look without seeming obvious, and Adrien seems to be frowning, as if in deep contemplation.

 _He really is upset_ , she notes again, and the idea is clearer in her head than the last time. Though her decision to try and cheer him up had been impulsive, maybe it wasn't the best one. She can try again later or—

Adrien looks at her suddenly, and she jumps in her seat before smiling weakly. God, he caught her looking at him. That's so weird, he'll think. He'll want to get away, maybe, and--

He smiles back.

Her heart flutters, and flutters still even when he looks away, this time to the screen. He smiled that gorgeous smile at her, but... it seemed sad.

She frowns and, once more, her impulsiveness sets to work.

Marinette reaches out and gently grasps his hand. For a moment, she freezes just as he does, unable to believe what she just did. It was a bold movement, one she shouldn't have made because now she's overstepped her boundaries, right? Now he'll do all those things, back away from her, think she's a complete weirdo, and everything else!

But he doesn't turn to look at her. Instead, his palm turns slowly so that it faces up, and his fingers quietly intertwine with hers.

_I'm dreaming._

Marinette waits with baited breath, as if her moving will disrupt this precious moment. She can feel the blush entering her cheeks, and her fingers are frozen where they are, lax with the pads of her fingers still resting upon the armrest. If she moves, maybe she'll scare him away, or maybe he'll realise what he's doing and withdraw...

She swallows, and squeezes Adrien's hand with her own.

He squeezes back.

The breath escapes her in a shallow sigh, and she finally relaxes. Adrien’s hand feels perfect. She leans back in her seat, and the movie continues to play without her attention. Maybe even without Adrien’s own. But that’s alright, because they’re holding hands and Adrien seems to be okay with that too.

This is… perfect.

* * *

 

"It's getting late," Alya remarks, peering up at the night sky above them; "we should all be heading home soon. That was fun, though! We should do this again sometime!" She shoots a not-so-subtle wink at Marinette.

Flushing, Marinette waves her away—with the hand that held _Adriens_ , ahhhh, she still can't _believe_ it—before shooting a glance at the boys. They both seem to be sharing a look before Nino puts an arm around Alya's waist, a wide grin on his face. They're cute, which is hard to miss, and Marinette attempts to hold back her gushing before she ruins the moment.

"Listen, I'm gonna walk her home. You guys'll be okay, right, dude?" Nino says, shooting a wink.

Marinette starts to nod until she realises what that means. Her... alone with Adrien. At night. Or. Well, maybe not? She doesn't need someone to walk her home, after all, and she feels like she'd be pushing it if she made Adrien walk her home too—

"Of course! I'll walk Marinette home just in case," Adrien says easily.

Oh. Oh!!!

This night seems to be turning into one of a hundred miracles, and all just for her! Maybe being Ladybug really is paying off here! Or maybe Adrien's just finally noticing her or-or something!

"That's a great idea!" Alya chimes in, and she bumps hips with Nino as if to signal something. Marinette isn't sure what, but she has the feeling they've talked about her and Adrien. It'd make sense, especially with what happened after the zoo fiasco... she's gonna have a huge talk with Alya after this. And maybe give her a huge present. This night is turning out great!

Though, despite everything, she knows she would've been giddier if not for the fact that something seems to be bothering Adrien. She isn't blind. She's more concerned than anything else, and maybe this walk will help her get to the root of it. She wants to help him, if not to prevent Hawk Moth from possibly getting to him, but also to be there for him as a friend.

"Well, see you guys at school tomorrow!" Marinette gives a small wave, a small smile gracing her lips. She's nervous despite her resolution, but almost wishes Nino and Alya would come back even as they begin to head off together.

"Shall we go, then?" Adrien shoots her another smile, gentle and amazing.

Marinette gives a shy nod and they move off in the opposite direction.

The sky is nice at night; the quiet hum of Paris noises in the background just as nice and Marinette can't help but feel calmer than she ever has before with Adrien, even if she is alone with him right now. Her hand feels tingly, reminiscent of the other's own touch, and she doesn't feel like washing it ever again. Impossible, but it was just... an amazing feeling. A brilliant feeling. Adrien is brilliant. His hand was soft to hold, albeit a bit cooler than she imagined, but still nice. She wishes she played with his fingers a little longer, but that may have been pushing it. The accompanying squeezes, though, were sweet, and she decides to sneak another glance at him now.

He's looking at the stars with that same expression he had in the theatre. Distracted and consternated once more, deep in contemplation. Now's the time to ask, right?

"Adrien? Are you okay?"

She's so glad she doesn't stutter as she asks. She doesn't want to ruin this with her stupidity, though she half expects him to say he's fine anyway. Which is expected, of course. They're hardly more than friends right now, and each time they've talked before this hasn't been the best encouragement to have a heart-to-heart talk with one another.

Adrien doesn't answer for a moment, and Marinette starts to think that maybe he isn't up to talking. Until—

"How important is family to you, Marinette?"

Ah?

It's a strange question, but Marinette isn't blind to the distant relationship between Mr. Agreste and him. There's some issues there, but even she isn't completely certain as to how bad it is.

“Well, I’d do anything for my ma and pa.” Her voice is wistful; she loves her parents. She loves how gentle and kind her mother is, how quirky and awkward her father can get. They’re amazing, and she’s proud to be their kid. “I love them a lot.”

Adrien makes a noise between a sigh and a chuckle. “Even if… well, what if they suddenly become distant? Would you still… would you still love them? Do anything for them?”

Marinette has the feeling she knows where this is going. She’s not sure what to say exactly, but she should choose her words carefully, right? For a moment, she forgets who exactly she’s talking to, and speaks from the heart.

“I think I would. I’d love them regardless of what they do because that’s what family is, you know? I’d be there for them no matter what happens or what they do, and even if I felt hurt by it.” She takes a deep breath and releases it. Yeah. That’s it. That’s what she believes. “There’s nothing I won’t do for family, or even friends. They’re all special to me.”

She stops walking upon realizing Adrien’s stopped as well. For a moment, there’s a flash of fear in her, wondering whether she’s offended him somehow but he’s smiling again, and the grave air coming from him before has disappeared. He seems determined, strangely enough, resolved even. It seems like a good change, and Marinette finds herself smiling in admiration of that in him.

“Thanks, Marinette,” he says warmly. “I feel better now, I think.”

Marinette stares, and for the zillionth time tonight, she feels her cheeks heat up with a blush. Adrien’s far too amazing to be real.

“Y-yeah! Welcome you! I-I mean, you’re welcome! Haha!” A sheepish grin is given, and Adrien laughs with her, though his seems more genuine than hers. She’s almost glad she stammered that time.

Just when she thinks they can carry on their way, though, Adrien says something else that gives her utter pause.

“And I’m… I’m sorry.”

The apology is so unexpected that Marinette almost trips when she starts to move again. She forces herself to her previous position, squinting at the sudden melancholy that starts coming off him.

“You didn’t lie about feeling better, did you?” A strange irritation wells up in her, something that can be likened to another person, that’s for sure, but Adrien is nothing like them. She tries to shake it off, tries to read Adrien’s expression too, but there’s a reluctance that’s settled in once more, buried under a kind smile.

“No, no! I do feel better! I just... I needed to say that.” He must’ve seen the persistent confusion on her features despite the small light above them. “Well, I needed someone to hear it, I guess. That I’m-that I’m sorry.”

 _What for_? she wants to ask, since her curiosity is rising higher than ever—and somehow, there seems to be a certain _grief_ responding in tandem with that apology of his, though as to why, she’s not entirely sure—, but he’s already holding out his hand, half-turning his body as if beckoning her to move on. A part of her wants to hold back and question him for longer, but the invitation is hard to resist, especially when this is _Adrien_ and this is something that probably won’t happen ever again. Besides, he seems reassured, so Hawk Moth won’t get him, right?

“Let’s take you home,” Adrien says simply, and those words set her heart aflame once again.

Smiling, she takes his hand, and tries to shake off the foreboding feeling clinging to her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i tried kljaskflj. i feel like i haven't truly grasped their characters yet so i hope y'all will bear with me on this kljsaf.  
> thanks all for the kudos and thanks for reading!!! 8^D


End file.
